Nikaidou Umi
Umi Nikaidou (二階堂うみ) or Alicia Nikaidou in the English dub is the leader (and obviously the captain) of the Ocean Live Pretty Cure! team. Her alter ego is Cure Ocean (キュアオーシャン) or Glitter Ocean in the English dub and is based on the ocean. Her catchphrase is “Believe in the ocean” (海を信じる。). Appearance Umi Umi is a tall girl with dark blue eyes that have dark aqua pupils and matching hair. Her casual attire is a blue dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her school uniform is a blue dress with matching shoes and white socks, with aqua bracelets. She also wears a blue necklace. Cure Ocean As Cure Ocean, her hair becomes ocean blue, gets more straighter and her highlights brighten, and her eyes also change into that colour. She wears an ocean blue dress with aqua bows and a matching pirate hat. Her boots are ocean blue and aqua to match her gloves. She also wears a beady necklace and a pair of ocean blue earrings. Her boots have two toes. Oceanic upgrade As Cure Ocean in her Oceanic upgraded form, her entire outfit becomes white. Her hair and eyes also become white each. Pretty Gauge Umi’s gauge is a seashell which is on her lower back when as Umi and as Cure Ocean (including her Oceanic upgrade). Personality Umi Nikaidou is the science-loving girl, having her to be not just the smartest, but also the evil scientist of the group. She likes Agata Wójcik more than every other Cures on her team Ocean Live Pretty Cure!. When there’s a problem, Umi the scientist herself will solve the problem by herself and helps other Pretty Cure Cures on their way. Despite her science and sporty personality, she is always helping and clever. Her love for wrestling and science lets her do whatever she does in her life. Her future dream is to become the top scientist ever. Etymology # Nikaidou (二階堂) may refer to: Nikaidō clan, a family of Japanese damyō Nikaidō, an administrative division of the city of Kamakura, Japan. # Umi (海) is a Japanese word for ocean, that is referring to her Pretty Cure (プリキュア) alter ego. # Ocean is a very large expanse of sea, in particular each of the main areas into which the sea is divided geographically. # Alicia is a variation of Alice, which means “noble one”. Cure Ocean Cure Ocean (キュアオーシャン) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Umi. In order to transform, she needs her transformation items. In the English dub, she says “Spashing in the morning ocean! I am Glitter Ocean!”. Attacks # Ocean Splash (オーシャンスプラッシュ) (with her transformation/henshin Cure Ocean Charm). # Pacific Ocean Splash (パシフィックオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with the Pacific Ocean Charm). # Atlantic Ocean Splash (アトランティックオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with the Atlantic Ocean charm). # Indian Ocean Splash (インディアンオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with her Indian Ocean Charm). # Arctic Ocean Splash (アーティックオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with the Arctic Ocean Charm). # Southern Ocean Splash (南方のオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with the Southern Ocean Charm). # Cool Ocean Splash (カッコイイオーシャンスプラッシュ) (with her upgrade and her upgrade transformation/henshin Princess Ocean Charm). Transformation sequence The sequence begins with Umi’s Sea Pact opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a sea blue translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Ocean Activation!”. Her Cure Charm appears and she then shouts “Seashell!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the pact. Then a small light pink pen-like stylus appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “world” when pressing the first one and “wish” after pressing the second one. Beams of blue and aqua-coloured lights respectively shine from the bowl-like part of the pact after she presses them. She then shouts “Pretty Cure, Change!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into a blue light. Then several water drops also come out from the pact. Umi twirls around the water as she starts to sing. She draws a swirl which turns into several waves. She splashes her hands inside one of the waves, which create her gloves. She puts her feet in another wave, forming her boots. She presses her pact again and draws another squiggly line, forming her dress. She then forms her beady necklace, earrings and hat as her hair becomes straighter and becomes brighter. She presses her Pact one last time as the pounch forms and it falls into its pounch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a very final pose. Trivia * Umi shares her first name with Umi Kousaka (高坂海美) from The Idolmaster: Million Live and The Idolmaster: Million Live: Theatre Days games. * Umi is a student at her school. She is also a WWE fan. * Umi is the strongest member. * Cure Ocean shares her final pose with Cure Gelato from Kirakira Pretty Cure A La Mode. * Cure Ocean can only summon her weapon in the ocean. Gallery 82CCE0F6-4848-498B-9DB3-D1719540671B.jpeg|Team Fashion Cure water pose.png|Tora Butterfly watch.png|Gina Phoenix Wright Tracy.jpg|What is that? Creamy rose - pixie form.png|Whoa PicsArt 02-01-02.52.09.png|Heroes Voices Umi is voiced by Kayano Ai in the Japanese anime and becomes Cure Ocean who is based on oceans and the sea itself. Ai also voices Alice Zuburg from Sword Art Online Alicization and Shiro from No Game No Life. Her main theme colour is ocean blue and her sub colours are aqua and blue. She uses the element of water as her main power in the series Ocean Live Pretty Cure!. Super Smash Pretty Cures Ultimate On screen appearance Umi splashes in from the stage as she laughs and smiles, with her face also palming on the ground afterwards. Taunts * Up taunt: Spins up and does a twirl, producing water while leaping. * Side taunt: Handstands while saying “That is good.”. * Down taunt: Spins on her head and says “Stay in tune”. Victory pose Umi’s poses are so possible as soon as she gets her victory. She is also very similar to Breezezap from Weather Island. She is very strong. Like Flashy, she has power forever! In the first 3rd she moves with a rainbow. * Lands on the ground, followed by a rainbow and her pose. * Spins around as water splashes around her before she poses. * Moves as the water splashes above her before striking her finishing pose. Idle animations * Does her surface jump on the wave. Dolphins then surround her as she flips up from the wave, followed by her landing. * Spins around in circles and the water surrounds her for a bit. Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Pretty Cures Category:Ocean Live Pretty Cure Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:Cures Category:OLPC Category:Main characters of Ocean Live Pretty Cure